The building of wooden decks as an addition to one's house has become very popular. The patterns and designs such decks can be built in are varied. However in varying the designs from a strictly rectangular one, the primary problem one runs into is joining the beams and joist which form the support system in other than 90 degree angle joints. A standard joist support now in use is depicted in FIG. 1 which shows beam 8 to which a joist support 9 is attached and into which a joist 7 has been placed. The angle joining them or, in other words, the angle of interface is 90 degrees.
In the past, there have been no flexible joint elements to join or interface the joist and beams together at a variable angle. In order to make such a joint which formed an angle of other than 90 degrees between a joist and a beam one had to specially cut the end of the joist to the proper angle so that it fit flush against the supporting beam. Then holes had to be drilled through both the joist and the beam and bolts inserted to connect the two. As an alternative, the two were nailed but such connections with nails were not as strong. Additionally in cutting the edge of one end of the joist to the proper angle to make it fit properly between the two supporting beams great care had to be taken. Often the angle was not cut properly and the fit between the joist and the beam was uneven.